


Heat

by genovianprince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art, M/M, naked art modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genovianprince/pseuds/genovianprince
Summary: Lotor is modeling for an art class. In the nude. Yeah. At least he's got a space heater. And there is a particularly cute student there...





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoirSongbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirSongbird/gifts).



> To one of my best friends, Noir/Song/Birdie/etc (so many nicknames!) Early Merry Christmas :D

Lotor sighed as he disrobed and got into position on the stool after adjusting the space heater nearby. Sitting as a model for art classes wasn’t necessarily his favorite thing in the world, but it did pay well. Fifty dollars to sit for three hours was better than nothing. And nothing was what he had. He was lucky his parents were paying for his schooling at all, even if they’d sent him to the opposite end of the country so he couldn’t “cause trouble” for them, in their own words.   
  
It did benefit him in that it got him out from under their thumbs, he supposed. He didn’t really need to pay that much attention to what was going on with them as long as they ignored him in return, other than paying the bare minimum of his bills. If he wanted more, well… Working at the school bookstore really wasn’t going to cut it, so he had to take the chance for modeling for art students.   
  
Lotor could not possibly care less about being naked as long as he got paid. He was, quite frankly, sick of the school’s cafeteria food, and he’d like to be able to go out for something nicer. Or at least call in pizza delivery from somewhere that didn’t serve red paint on cardboard and then called it pizza. God, his stomach almost growled just thinking about it.   
  
His eyes flicked over the students as he held his position and stifled a yawn. Time slowed to a crawl and he watched one student in particular draw, his tongue poking out from the corner of his mouth, brow furrowed in deep concentration.   
  
_ How cute, _ he thought, a small smile starting to form before he quickly returned to his neutral expression. He refused to be bad at something as simple as sitting still.    
  
The artist glanced up, catching Lotor’s eye, and smiled slightly awkwardly.   
  
_ Of course it would be awkward. He’s trying to draw your naked body, you insufferable fool, _ he scolded himself. Still, he couldn’t help flashing a lightning fast smile back, trying his hardest to maintain composure.   
  
Yet twice already had the beautiful artist (with the softest blue eyes he’d ever seen in his life) made him lose his composure, if only for a few moments. He sighed imperceptibly and stared at the wall instead. He really couldn’t afford to mess this up, even if that man looked incredibly charming.   
  
Sufficiently bored, he stifled another yawn and the heat started to feel somewhat smothering. Hm… Maybe he’d placed it too close to the stool… He wished he could fix it. Goodness, another yawn? He clamped down on it and forced his eyes open wide, darting around the room for anything to distract him again. That artist drew his eyes again and Lotor wished he knew his name.   
  
As if feeling his stare, the artist looked up and met his eyes. Then he crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue, wiggling — wiggling his ears?!   
  
Lotor snorted, then blushed, quickly turning his gaze away again. What was wrong with him? Normally, he had a much better poker face than that. And all it took to shake him was a pair of cute eyes and apparently, the in-fucking-credible ability to wiggle his ears.    
  
In his peripheral, he caught the artist’s pout and smiled internally as he went back to work. Lotor did think he was rather cute. And seemed to be invested in making sure Lotor wasn’t bored, at least. Still, he  _ really _ couldn’t afford to move and then lose his pay, so he kept avoiding the gaze of the artist once more.   
  
He felt the stares of all the students as they frantically tried to shade everything right, but only Blue Eyes’ gaze seared his skin whenever it landed on him. By the ancients, it probably would come off as creepy for him to approach Blue Eyes and try to strike up conversation after class. Even though he desperately wanted to.   
  
A yawn managed to slip out and he shut his mouth fast, embarrassed. He knew he’d been told it was okay to make minimal facial movements like that as it was just natural, but... It just felt like failure. The heat seemed to lull him further and he blinked a slow blink.   
  
The next thing he knew, he was on the ground and staring up into a pair of familiar blue eyes as the artist’s hand clutched at his wrist. Dimly, he realized that the professor and other students were surrounding him as well, but he could only notice Blue Eyes.   
  
“Why are you holding my hand?” he asked, bemused by the whole situation.   
  
Blue Eyes sputtered and huffed, dropping Lotor’s wrist. “I was checking your pulse,” he said defensively, crossing his arms, “I thought you’d dropped dead!”   
  
“An overreaction,” he said calmly (how the  _ hell _ was he so calm?!) as he sat up, wincing. “What…. I believe I fell asleep. My apologies, everyone, I didn’t mean to ruin —”   
  
“None of that,” Ulaz interrupted, shooing the students away and reaching out a hand to help Lotor stand up. “You didn’t ruin anything. I was nearly about to dismiss class anyway. Certainly your falling asleep was…  _ unconventional _ way to dismiss my students, Lotor, but it was interesting, to say the least.”   
  
Lotor raised a brow, not buying Ulaz’s poker face for a moment, but didn’t argue, shaking his head and picking up his clothes. He dressed while Ulaz dismissed the class properly and turned off the heater. Stretching out, he noticed Blue Eyes hovering by the door and giving Lotor a worried look. Well, since he could finally relax, he smiled warmly and made his way over.   
  
“You  _ are _ okay, right? That was a pretty big fall,” Blue Eyes asked.   
  
“Yes, yes, I’m fine. Not even a bruise,” he assured him.   
  
“Okay, good. By the way, I’m Lance, the guy who was crying over how the hell to draw your stupidly perfect hair,” Blue Eyes —  _ Lance  _ — said with a warm smile.   
  
“Really?” Lotor asked dryly, “The only thing I noticed was you wiggling your ears.”   
  
Lance snickered. “Okay, so I did that too.”   
  
“I’m Lotor,” he introduced himself, suddenly realizing that at some point they’d begun walking together, “And you are… very cute.”   
  
Lance grinned. “You too. Though, if you’re gonna ask me out, don’t you think we’re already on unequal footing? I mean, I’ve already seen you naked. Hardly seems fair!”   
  
Lotor quirked a brow. This guy… Lotor already liked him. Laughing on the inside, but stoic on the outside, he murmured, “Well, if you’re that into exhibitionism, nobody’s stopping you from stripping right now, you know.”   
  
Lance startled at that, blushing and glancing around. “I’m… Uh…”   
  
“I’m just teasing,” Lotor said, chuckling, “Besides, as you said, you were focusing more on my hair than anything. I don’t mind if our first date is more tame than running about the campus on a streak.”   
  
That got a laugh from Lance, the other man holding his hands over his face as he cackled. “Oh man, you’ve got a good sense of humor. That’s the first thing to look for in a guy, you know. So, you got any classes, or do you wanna go for coffee?”   
  
“Coffee sounds great. I’m off for the day,” Lotor explained, “So, shall we?”   
  
Lance smiled. “Indeed we shall,” he said dramatically, bowing and then looping his arm through Lotor’s as he rose.   
  
All in all, not a bad day. Even if he would be a little bruised.


End file.
